


Before It's Too Late

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika has feelings for Ikkaku and Ikkaku has feelings for Yumichika...so what's the hold up! Well, you'll find out if you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be 5 chapters and please be nice to me, but honest. I want constructive crit. Thanks!

I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yumichika Ayasegawa, the fifth seat of the Eleventh Squad, woke up first in the room he shared with his best friend and third seat, Ikkaku Madarame. He always woke up first and especially so on days the two of them had off…like today for instance. Ikkaku liked to sleep in, but Yumichika was too restless once he'd woken up.

The two of them had separate futons, but Yumichika often times ended up on Ikkaku's futon with him before the night was over. They never did anything but sleep and most of the time Ikkaku never even realized that Yumichika had slept next him. Yumichika had gotten used to sharing a futon when he and Ikkaku could only afford one when they still lived in Rukongai. Sometimes, he missed the sound of Ikkaku's breathing and body heat next to him while he slept, which was why he crawled into the futon with him most nights. He also secretly wanted to be more than a best friend to Ikkaku, but he'd never tell the third seat that.

Since he was already lying beside Ikkaku from the night before, he turns his head to watch the bald warrior sleep. Sleeping was the only time that Ikkaku actually looked sweet, it made Yumichika smile, it made him so giddy to see Ikkaku looking that adorable, that he just had to wake him up and talk to him.

"Ikkaku…IIIkkakuuu." He shakes the sleeping man gently causing Ikkaku to groan irritably, "Wake up, Ikkaku." He shakes the bald man a little rougher and Ikkaku opens his eyes shooting Yumichika an angry glare.

"Why do you do this to me, Yumi?" He rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in the pillow.

Yumichika's expression changes to one of confusion, "What do you mean? What am I doing?"

Ikkaku groans and gives a muffled response, "Waking me up every time we have a day off is what I'm talking about."

Yumichika sighs, "Well, do you just want to sleep your whole day off away?"

"Yes, I do." He pulls the pillow out from under his face and puts it over his head to try and drown out Yumichika's voice.

"But, that's boring." He attempts to pull the pillow from Ikkaku's head, but his best friend's grip is too strong on the edges of the pillow, "Please, wake up and talk to me, Ikkaku. I'm so bored." When Ikkaku doesn't respond, Yumichika straddles the third seat's back to tug at the pillow from a different angle.

Ikkaku groans at the weight on his back, "What the hell, Yumichika? Get off me!"

"Then stop being antisocial and wake up." He continues tugging at the pillow making Ikkaku lose his patience with Yumichika.

"Okay, Yumi, okay! Just get off me, damnit! You're too heavy!" He hears a very audible gasp from Yumichika as the pillow is finally pulled from his grasp and slammed against the back of his head.

"I'm too heavy! I can't believe you just said that!" He continues pummeling Ikkaku hard with the pillow, "When I said I wanted you to talk to me I didn't mean for you to insult me!"

Ikkaku covers his bald head with his arms letting Yumichika get all his restless and furious energy out, "You know I didn't mean it like that, Yumi. I just meant that…"

"That I'm fat? Is that what you meant to say?" He hits Ikkaku a few more times before retreating to his own futon and crossing his arms angrily over his chest.

Ikkaku lets out a frustrated sound as he sits up and looks at his pouting friend, "I didn't say you were fat. It's just early and you sat right on my back. Come on, Yumi, you wanted me to talk to you and now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

"Do you think I should cut carbs again?" He keeps his arms crossed as he glares at Ikkaku waiting for his friend's answer.

Ikkaku had been friends with Yumichika long enough to know he was fishing for a compliment, but he also wanted an apology for 'being called fat'. The third seat decides that it's easier to just give in to Yumichika's hidden requests rather than be accused of things all day, "No, you don't need to cut carbs. You're the perfect weight and you look amazing and I'm sorry for insulting you."

Yumichika finally smiles and uncrosses his arms, "You mean it?"

Ikkaku stands up and walks toward the bathroom, "Yes, I mean it. Now, I'm going to take a shower before I get accused of saying anything else."

Ikkaku walks into the bathroom with Yumichika right behind him. He wasn't shy or modest especially in front of his best friend. He knew Yumichika loved to talk and that included times when Ikkaku was showering. The only time Yumichika refused to talk to him was when either of them were using the toilet. So, even though Yumichika was now standing in the bathroom with him he took his clothes off and stepped into the shower as if he'd been alone. He hears the water in the sink come on and he knows Yumichika is brushing his teeth.

"Hey, Yumi?" He hears Yumichika's sound of acknowledgement to his question, "I can tell you anything right? No matter what it is?"

He hears Yumichika finish brushing his teeth and waits for an answer from his dark haired friend. Finally, Yumichika answers with curiosity in his voice, "Of course you can. What kind of question is that, Ikkaku?"

"I know I can tell you every day normal stuff, but what if I have something…important embarrassing to say?" He hears a giggle come from Yumichika, "What's so funny?"

"What does that even mean? How can something be important embarrassing?" Yumichika continues giggling, but Ikkaku tries to ignore this.

"It's just how it sounds. It's important, but it's embarrassing too. So, could I tell you or not?" He waits for the fifth seat to stop laughing.

"I should say so, Ikkaku. Go on and say whatever it is." When Ikkaku doesn't say anything, Yumichika repeats himself, "What kind of important embarrassing thing do you need to say?"

"I don't need to tell you anything like that, Yumi!" He hears an exasperated sigh escape his best friend, "I just wanted to know if I could so that when the time comes this question will be out of the way."

Yumichika is silent for a long time and Ikkaku begins to think he left the bathroom when he finally hears his friend speak again, "Do you have an STD, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku's eyes widen and Yumichika hears him drop something in the shower, "What?"

"Well, it's important, but it's embarrassing. I just thought that…" Ikkaku cuts his sentence short as he begins talking again.

"No, Yumi! Why is that the first thing that comes to mind?"

Yumichika thinks for a moment, "You spend an awful lot of time at the bar and there are some pretty skanky women there."

He hears Ikkaku make a disgusted sound behind the shower curtain, "I don't have an STD. Stop talking about that!"

Yumichika shrugs, "Okay…why are you taking so long in there? All the hot water will be gone. You don't even have hair, it shouldn't take you this long."

Ikkaku lets out an irritated sigh, "I do other things in the shower you know?"

Yumichika's nose wrinkles in disgust at this statement, "Ew! You aren't doing what I caught you doing that one time are you? We share that shower and that is disgusting!"

"No, I'm not doing 'that'…and it was one time. Don't you ever forget anything? I have to shave in case you forgot!" He hears the shower curtain open and Yumichika steps in, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking a shower before you use all the hot water up." He grabs the shampoo bottle, "We've showered together before."

Yumichika begins washing his hair as Ikkaku continues shaving using the mirror Yumichika insisted on hanging in the shower, "So, what have you got planned for today?"

Yumichika holds his hand up in front of his face and frowns, "I have to do something with these cuticles…they look horrible."

Ikkaku rolls his eyes at his friend's vanity, but Yumichika doesn't notice. Ikkaku finishes shaving as an amused smile comes to his lips, "I'll tell you what you need to do today…if you're gonna get in the bed with me at night then you need to file those rough feet down. You almost cut my leg open last night."

Yumichika's mouth drops open as Ikkaku tries to escape the shower, but the fifth seat still manages to peg him in the back with a shampoo bottle, "You are such a dick, Ikkaku!" He also happens to hit him on the leg with a bar of soap just before he completely flees the shower.

Ikkaku is still laughing at Yumichika's offended face when he runs out into the living quarters of the room still completely naked to discover Captain Zaraki standing in the middle of the room. Ikkaku quickly stops laughing and gives his Captain a serious look, "C-Captain, I was just showering."

Suddenly, Lieutenant Kusajishi appears over Zaraki's shoulder smiling and waving, "Hey, Pachinko Head!"

Ikkaku blushes and quickly covers himself with his hands, "Lieutenant, I didn't know you were here! I apologize."

Yachiru just shrugs as Zaraki voices his reason for them being there, "I know you have the day off, but there are a few new recruits that need training. I would do it myself, but I have to attend a Captain's meeting."

"I would be happy to do it, sir." Just as Ikkaku is getting over the embarrassment of being caught naked, Yumichika bursts from the bathroom just as bare still shouting at him for insulting his feet.

Yumichika finally notices the Captain and stops yelling, "Captain Zaraki, I didn't expect you to be standing out here."

"Hiya, Chika Chika!" Yachiru waves just as exuberantly at Yumichika's arrival.

Yumichika's eyes widen as he also hastily covers himself with his hands, "Lieutenant Kusajishi, where did you come from?"

She just smiles happily and points to Zaraki's shoulder, "I came in with Kenny!"

Yumichika's face turns bright red, "Of course, how could I forget."

Captain Zaraki takes notice of the two coming out of the shower almost at the same time, but doesn't mention it, "Well, good day, gentlemen."

The two Squad Eleven members nod their goodbyes as the Captain and Lieutenant leave. They can still hear Yachiru's cheerful voice down the hall, "Boy's parts are ugly."

Zaraki lets out a sigh, "Yes, they are and I want you to remember that if a boy tries to play with you."

The two leaders of Squad Eleven finally get out of earshot and the friends uncover themselves as Yumichika gives Ikkaku an annoyed look, "Why didn't you warn me that they were out here?"

"I didn't know they were out here either, Yumi." He walks to the closet and begins getting dressed.

Yumichika follows him not bothering with getting dressed, "Well, what did he want?"

"He has a Captain's meeting and needs me to train some new recruits." Ikkaku continues dressing not noticing the irritated expression on Yumichika's face.

"But, you're supposed to have today off." Yumichika watches Ikkaku dress waiting for a response.

Ikkaku puts the last of his clothing on and grabs his zanpakuto as he finally looks at Yumichika, "I realize that, but the Captain asked me to do something and I have to do it."

Yumichika crosses his arms over his bare chest, "But, what if we had plans?"

Ikkaku thinks about this for a moment before responding, "But, we didn't."

"Well, no…but, the Captain didn't know that!"

The bald man gives his angry best friend a look of confusion, "I don't understand what you're so upset about? The Captain asked me to do something and I'm doing it…this isn't a big deal."

"What about breakfast? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Yumichika asks this in a desperate attempt to spend just a few more minutes of his day off with Ikkaku.

Ikkaku lets out an aggravated sigh, "I don't have time for breakfast, Yumichika."

A hurt expression appears on Yumichika's face, "But, we always eat breakfast together on our day off."

Ikkaku lets out a growl and grips Yumichika's bare shoulders hard, "It's one stupid meal! I don't have time to eat with you! Just eat it by yourself! For once in your life just eat breakfast by yourself!"

The naked fifth seat jerks his shoulders from Ikkaku's grip, "And, why don't I just eat every meal by myself from now on too?"

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting all weird and clingy lately."

Yumichika backs away from Ikkaku with a furious gleam in his eyes, "Is it weird for me to want to spend time with my best friend?"

"No, but you're yelling and getting mad at me because I can't eat breakfast with you. You're being all spastic and emotional and if you're going to be PMSing all day then I'm glad I have to train the new recruits!" Ikkaku immediately regrets the PMS line as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Yumichika's arm is too fast to block as his open hand smacks across Ikkaku's right cheek with a loud sound, "You're a fucking asshole, Ikkaku! Don't you even think about eating any of that food! You fucking bastard!"

Ikkaku reaches up to rub his stinging cheek as Yumichika disappears into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Ikkaku hears the lock click and knows it's hopeless to try and apologize to Yumichika right now. He decides to leave and apologize when he's done training the new recruits, but first he walks passed the table. This makes him feel even worse for hurting best friend's feelings because the table is covered with all of Ikkaku's favorite breakfast foods.

The third seat lets out a regretful sigh at the sight of the breakfast he is now forbidden to eat, "I really do feel like a bastard now. Why didn't Yumichika say something?"

He glances toward the bathroom door hoping that Yumichika would walk back out, but even though the dark haired man had already showered, Ikkaku hears the water running. The bald man knew that Yumichika didn't think crying was weak, but he never cried in front of anyone not even him, but Ikkaku also knew his best friend cried in the shower so he wouldn't be heard…Yumichika didn't know that his best friend knew this.

With one last sigh, Ikkaku leaves the room and begins walking to the Squad Eleven training grounds, "How did today end up like this? Today was supposed to be the day that I finally told Yumi how I really felt about him, but I just ended up hurting his feelings instead."

He walks in silence for a few minutes trying to remember how the argument had actually started, "Who am I kidding, Yumichika is my best friend there's no way he wants to be in a relationship like 'that' with me." The third seat finally makes it to the training grounds and replaces his disappointed expression with a strict warrior face.

It doesn't take Ikkaku long to wear the inexperienced recruits out and he tries to work them as hard as he can, but after several hours, he lets them leave. He, on the other hand, sits down on the dusty ground of the training area not really wanting to face Yumichika just yet. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't even notice a certain pink haired Lieutenant coming his way.

"What'cha doin', Baldy?" Yachiru jumps onto his head making Ikkaku growl his annoyance at her action and the bald comment.

He decides to let the annoyances slide considering Yachiru was the Lieutenant, "I'm just thinking about some stuff."

Yachiru gives him a puzzled look, "Why don't you think in your room? All the new people are gone and napping…you should go back and enjoy the rest of your day. You could finish your naked party with Feathers."

Ikkaku's eyes widen at her mention of a naked party, "We weren't having a naked party, we were showering, and I'm not ready to go back yet."

She jumps off his head and walks to stand in front of him trying to give her most serious expression, "Are you and Feathers fighting?"

Ikkaku turns away from her young face, "What makes you say that?"

She cocks her head to the side as she thinks about what to say, "Well, it's because of that look on your face."

"It's the same look I always have." He crosses his arms over his chest getting even more annoyed with her questions.

She shakes her head stubbornly, "No, usually your face is scowly, but today it's scowly and sad. I saw Feathers earlier and his face looked sad too. That's why I think you two are fighting."

Ikkaku turns his eyes back to her face, "I guess it could be considered fighting."

"Then why don't you apologize to each other?" She smiles at him as if this were the most obvious answer in the world.

He frowns, "He doesn't have anything to apologize for."

"Then you apologize to him." She smiles again making him remember just how young she really is.

He shakes his head causing her to frown, "It's not that simple."

She puts her hands on her hips and stomps her foot angrily, "Yes it is! You're best friends…he loves you and you love him! He'll love you no matter what you did to make him sad because that's what best friends do! Friends love you no matter what kind of stupid things you do! Kenny does an awful lot of dumb things, but I still love him cause he's my best friend and I know Feathers will forgive you too! You just have to try and apologize!"

Ikkaku is struck speechless for a moment, but eventually finds his voice again, "You know more than you should, Lieutenant."

"I know enough, Cue Ball." She smiles happily at him again.

He stands up and dusts the dirt off his pants, "Where is the Captain anyway?"

"He's taking a nap and told me to find someone else to play with for a few hours. I came to play with you, but you're no fun without Feathers. I'll come back later…after you apologize to him. See ya!" With that she quickly flash steps far away.

He thinks about what she said as he heads back to his and Yumichika's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumichika and Rangiku have 'girl talk'...enjoy!

I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Yumichika has calmed down enough and he knows Ikkaku is gone, he emerges from the bathroom and gets dressed. He couldn't understand how today had turned out so badly. He'd had it all planned out, they would eat all of Ikkaku's favorite breakfast foods and do whatever Ikkaku wanted to do for the rest of the day and then when the time was right he was going to tell his bald best friend how much he loved him. Instead, they ended up fighting and he'd run to the bathroom so Ikkaku wouldn't see his tears. He hated it when he allowed himself to cry, not because he thought it was a weakness, but because the person you loved wasn't supposed to make you cry. Yet, somehow, Ikkaku was the only one who ever made him emotional enough to cry. He lets out a sigh as he finishes dressing and doing all of his other preparations for looking beautiful and presentable.

He grabs his zanpakuto, even though he was sure he wouldn't need it, and walks to the table to see if Ikkaku had resisted the breakfast, "You actually did what I said and didn't eat a single bite."

The dark haired man sits at his place at the table and glances at the empty chair where Ikkaku should be sitting. He begins eating and because of his despair at the morning's situation, he eats more than he should, but when he stands up he angrily throws the remainder of the food on the floor in a furious tantrum. He even flips the table over in his anger and curses loudly. When his tantrum is over he feels ridiculous for doing it, but it made him feel a little better even if he would have to clean it up later.

He wipes his hands on a napkin and leaves the room as he heads for the Squad Ten barracks. He'd promised Rangiku that he'd help her with her nails today. On his way to Squad Ten, he thinks about the day's events to himself and begins to feel ashamed of himself for eating so much at breakfast. By the time he makes it to Squad Ten his expression is so downcast that Rangiku grips him into a tight hug even though she has no idea why he's so upset.

"Yumichika, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?" He mumbles something and when she doesn't hear it, she realizes it's because his face is smothered in her cleavage, "Oh, sorry, Yumichika."

She lets go of him and he takes a deep breath before explaining his depressed expression, "I ate three donuts, two muffins, four pieces of toast, a bowl of cereal, and six pieces of bacon!"

Her hand comes up to her mouth as she gasps, "What happened?"

He looks away from her shocked face with a frown, "How do you know I wasn't just hungry?"

"Oh, sweetie." She gives him a sympathetic look, "There are only two reasons to carb load…the first reason, you're going to run in an endurance race and the second reason, you're very upset and since I haven't heard anything about any Soul Society endurance races I just assumed you were upset. Now, spill it, Yumichika."

They sit down and Yumichika starts on Rangiku's nails as he tells her everything that had happened that morning, "And, then he said if I was going to be PMSing all day then he was glad he had to train the new people and then I may have…slapped him."

Her eyes widen at his statement, "You slapped him?"

"I don't like being ridiculed and Ikkaku knows that." He remains quiet for a long time as he files Rangiku's nails.

She notices the worry on his face and realizes all this arguing between Yumichika and Ikkaku can't just be because of what happened today, "Um, can I say something and maybe you don't get mad?"

Yumichika doesn't look up from her hand as he answers, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe, I'm stepping into a topic that isn't my business or perhaps, I'm just misunderstanding the whole situation, but it seems to me that maybe you want to be more to Ikkaku than a best friend." She feels his grip tighten on her fingers and she closes her eyes as she begins apologizing, "I'm sorry…I misjudged the situation…I mean of course you don't want that…he's your friend…don't be mad, Yumi…I just…"

"No, it's alright." He releases her hand, but he doesn't look at her, "I guess, it's about time I admitted it to someone."

"You mean, I was right?" She rubs her fingers where Yumichika had squeezed them.

He looks at her again with nervousness in his violet eyes, "Do you think I'm weird?"

"No!" She shakes her head vigorously, "I think it's beautiful."

He smiles at her choice of words and grabs her other hand to continue filing her nails, "I didn't always feel this way about him. My feelings for him started changing a few years ago, but I didn't know what the feelings meant for a long time. When I finally discovered what my feelings meant, I didn't know what to do."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Yumichika shakes his head, "I can't do that."

She gives him a questioning look, "Why not? He's your best friend and you should be able to talk to him…even about this."

"I can't tell him because I know he doesn't feel the same way. He's always flirting with those girls at the bar and he doesn't even notice me most of the time." Yumichika finishes filing Rangiku's nails and continues talking with a little smirk on his face, "I did a little experiment to test Ikkaku's noticing skills and he failed miserably."

Rangiku smiles as she tries to imagine what kind of experiment Yumichika could have done, but she gives up and asks, "Okay, I'm curious, what did you do to test this?"

"Well, one day I wore these contacts that made my eyes this gross brown color and a lot of people noticed and even asked me about it, but Ikkaku never said one word." Rangiku doesn't say anything as Yumichika continues his story, "So, the next day, I wore my feathers on the opposite side. I thought he would notice considering he makes so much fun of them, but once again he didn't say anything." He looks down at the floor and hesitates before telling Rangiku the last part of his experiment, "Those were small things and if he didn't notice it wasn't a big deal, but the next day, I left the room before he woke up and I avoided him all day just to see if he would wonder where I was. I came back late that night and all he said was 'Oh, you're back. Good night.' It was like he didn't even know I was gone until I came back."

Sympathy shows in Rangiku's eyes, but Yumichika doesn't notice since he's still looking at the floor, "Oh, Yumi, those things don't mean anything. Men don't notice stuff like that…well, most men don't. Plus, I thought you told me that you and Ikkaku had sex once?"

He looks up at her with a very red face as he puts his finger over his own mouth gesturing her to be quiet, "Shhh, I told you that in confidence and we didn't have sex. I sucked him off and he fingered me a little, we both came and that was it. We'd only know each other for a couple of years and it meant nothing…we've never even talked about it."

"Never?" She gives him a shocked expression.

"Not then and not now." His face is bright red and even though Rangiku found his embarrassment amusing, she doesn't laugh, "He does come in drunk from time to time and we make out and he would have sex with me if I'd let him, but I don't want him to have sex with me just because he's drunk. So, I clean him up, help him to bed, and he doesn't remember any of it in the morning."

They are both quiet for a long time and Yumichika knows the Lieutenant is contemplating her next words and he lets her think. Her features eventually twist into an expression of confusion, "If the two of you can do all of those things and not feel awkward around each other then shouldn't telling him how you feel be easy? Even if he didn't feel the same way, it wouldn't be nearly as awkward as those other things would it?"

He lets out a defeated sigh, "You would think that wouldn't you? Back then we didn't really know each other all that well and if what we'd done had offended him or made him feel weird he could have left and I wouldn't have minded. I would have missed his company, but that's all it was…just company." He gives her a weak smile, but finishes his explanation, "Now, if he were to leave I couldn't stand it and if he stayed and we were awkward, I wouldn't want that either." He takes a deep breath and lets it back out slowly, "In theory, it's supposed to be easy to tell the person you love, the person you trust the things in your heart, but in reality, it's so much more difficult because you don't want them to stop loving you and you don't want them to stop trusting you. Can't you understand where I'm coming from?"

An understanding expression appears on her face, "Unfortunately, I do…I've had sex with a lot of guys and I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I've only ever loved one of them."

"You mean…"

She holds up a hand to stop his words, "Don't say his name, please." She closes her eyes and when she opens them again Yumichika can see the pain that she hides everyday with her smile and her goofy behavior, "I loved him dearly, but I never told him because I was like you…he was my friend and when I fell in love with him, I didn't know what to do. Now, he's my enemy and I'll always love him, but I can never forgive him after what he's done and I'll never be able to tell him how I felt." She gives Yumichika the most serious look he'd ever seen on her face, "I don't think you and Ikkaku will ever be enemies, but anything could happen. Either of you could die or…what I'm saying is you need to tell him how you feel before it's too late. You'll regret it if you don't. I regret not telling Gin how I felt every day of my life…and I can tell this is stressing you out. You know what stress does…it makes you fat."

Yumichika lets out a loud gasp as he stands up, "Oh, no! You're right and even Ikkaku noticed! He said I was too heavy! I've got to go and clean things up before he gets back."

"Clean up?"

An embarrassed smile forms on his face, "I may have had a tantrum involving the breakfast and the table."

He walks toward the door and opens it when Rangiku stops him, "Wait, are you coming to the bar tonight?"

He shakes his head, "No, not tonight."

"Ikkaku will be there and I could talk to him for you."

"I don't want you to do that. I'll see you later." He leaves Squad Ten and Rangiku smiles.

"Of all the things to motivate him, I should have known his vanity would do the trick." An evil smile appears on her face as she thinks about a certain scenario she's made up in her mind, "I can see it now, Ikkaku comes in from the bar and says, 'Yumi, there's something I need to say', but before he can say it Yumichika admits his feelings for him first and all that is left to do is rip each others clothes off and passionately make love to each other right there on the floor." She's still smiling to herself when she hears a familiar voice.

"Matsumoto! Is this where you've been hiding instead of doing your paperwork and who are you talking to?" She turns around to see Captain Hitsugaya glaring at her.

She gives him an innocent smile, "Captain, what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you! What are you doing?" He shoots her a stern look.

"I thought I had the day off, Captain." She tries to convince him, but his angry expression never wavers.

He lets out an irritated sigh, "That would be yesterday. Now, get to work!"

"Okay, fine." She begins walking back to the Squad Ten office, "But, maybe you should make a visit to Squad Four."

He follows her back to the office, "And, why would I do that?"

"To have that stick taken out of your ass." She laughs as she dives behind a pile of paperwork.

He growls and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, "How did I get stuck with a Lieutenant like you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikkaku and Shunsui have 'drunk talk'...enjoy some more.

I do not own Bleach, its character, or settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ikkaku finally makes it back to the room to find Yumichika gone, but there's food all over the floor and the table is lying on its side. He's secretly glad that he wasn't here when Yumichika threw this particular fit. He walks passed the mess and walks to the bathroom to shower away the grime from training. When he walks in, he sees a note stuck to the mirror over the sink informing him that Yumichika wouldn't be joining him at the bar.

He lets out a depressed sigh as he takes his clothes off, "I guess Yumi is still mad at me. I really shouldn't have made that PMS comment." He knows he got extremely lucky with getting only a slap.

He showers and changes into clean clothes. He contemplates cleaning up the mess, but thinks better of it. If he cleaned up a mess that Yumichika made because he was mad at him then all hell would break loose when he saw the fifth seat again. He grabs his zanpakuto and leaves the room as he heads for the bar just missing Yumichika's arrival back to the room.

He makes it to the bar a little earlier than usual, but he already sees a few familiar faces. He walks in and takes a seat not really wanting to talk to anyone and orders a drink. When the drink arrives, he takes a few sips, but doesn't really feel like drinking it. A few seconds later, someone sits next to him, when he turns his head to see who it is, he is greeted by the very familiar face of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hey, you're here early." The Captain looks around the bar and then back at Ikkaku, "Where's that friend of yours? Doesn't he usually come by for a couple of hours?"

"He's not here. He didn't want to come out tonight." He takes another unwanted sip of his drink.

"That's too bad. Did the two of you have a fight?" He orders a drink as he waits for Ikkaku's answer.

Ikkaku frowns at this assumption, "No, just because we aren't together doesn't mean we had a fight. He just wanted to stay home."

"Okay, okay. I was just asking because I saw him heading for Squad Ten earlier and he looked pretty down. I just assumed, but I guess I assumed wrong." The Captain downs his drink quickly and orders another one.

Ikkaku is silent for several minutes before he finally speaks to the Squad Eight Captain again, "Why don't you just ask the question that everyone wants to ask, but they're too afraid? You're a Captain you shouldn't be afraid to ask it if you really want to know."

Captain Kyoraku gives Ikkaku a perplexed look, "I'm quite sure I don't what you're talking about."

"Come on, don't play dumb…you wanna know just like everyone else if Yumichika and I are fucking. Sorry, to disappoint you, but we aren't. Everyone thinks that because we lived in Rukongai together and now we have a room together that we fuck all the time, but we don't! We're just friends and that's it!" He takes a gulp of his drink and looks away from Shunsui.

The Squad Eight Captain scratches his chin and clears his throat, "Well, that's good to know I guess, but I wasn't going to ask that. I didn't think it was a lover's quarrel, just a best friend misunderstanding."

The third seat feels embarrassed at what he'd said to the Captain, but doesn't let it show, "Is that right?"

Shunsui takes a sip of his drink and smiles, "But, I can understand your frustration about the sex rumors. Ju and I used to have the same problem when we started at academy. Everyone thought that because we were together so much and because we shared a dorm room that we must be screwing each other's brains out at night." He laughs, "Never mind the fact that I went on a date with a different girl every day. The rumors made me angry and I decided I'd stop them by not hanging out with him as much. Not only did that make the rumors worse, but my avoiding him really hurt his feelings. Then I realized, the rumors didn't bother Ju. When someone would ask him he would politely say no and go on with his business. He never turned red, or yelled, or balled up his fists. So, I decided that if the rumors didn't bother my best friend I wouldn't let them bother me."

Ikkaku lets out a sigh and gives the Captain a confused look, "Does this story have a point?"

"Yes, it has a very good point. Now, pay attention." Ikkaku rolls his eyes, but Shunsui pretends not to notice. "Okay, one day I realized that the reason why I was angry at those people spreading rumors wasn't because of the rumors, but because they saw something that I didn't see. I realized that I did want to screw his brains out and they had figured it out before I did. I really did love him, but I didn't tell him because I just knew he didn't want that from me." Shunsui takes a deep breath and continues his flash back story, "One day, he got really sick…sicker than I've ever seen him. He was out for three weeks and I told myself that when he woke up I wasn't going to be ashamed of my feelings for him. I was going to tell him how I felt. I didn't want him to die without hearing my confession. When he finally woke up, I was ready, but I didn't get the chance to tell him because he told me how he felt first. I felt so stupid for waiting to tell him because all that time he felt the same way."

Ikkaku takes a drink and finally speaks, "That's great, but why are you telling me this? If you don't think Yumichika and I are fucking then why do I need to know this?"

"Well, when I give you my reason, you'll probably want to punch me and I'll let you." He takes his hat off and sets it on the bar, "But, the reason I said all that was to say this, you're angry because everyone else has figured out what you want, but you're too afraid to admit it."

Ikkaku balls his fists up, but hits the bar instead of the eighth Captain, "That's fucking ridiculous! You think I want to fuck my best friend?"

Luckily, the bar had filled up and was so noisy that no one heard Ikkaku's out burst. The Captain strokes his scraggly beard as he tries to hide the smile threatening to burst over his face, "I don't think that's what you want, I know that's what you want."

The bald man takes in a trembling breath through gritted teeth, "You don't know anything, Old Man!"

"Oh, I don't, huh? Then why didn't you punch me? I gave you permission to punch a Captain with out any repercussions, but you didn't. What made you hold back? Was there a bit of truth in my words?" He downs the rest of his drink and puts his hat back on. Ikkaku doesn't answer and refuses to look at Shunsui. The Captain lets him fume for a few minutes before antagonizing him some more, "I may be an old man, but there's a reason why people get old and that's to help the stupid young people like you out with a problem since the old man has already been through it."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." He still refuses to look at the bearded man.

"Okay, that's your call, but if you decide you do want to talk about it…I'll let you in on a secret." Ikkaku finally decides to look at him again, "I'm not too drunk to listen, but I am too drunk to remember what you say so I won't tell anyone."

Ikkaku hesitates to mention anything to the Squad Eight Captain. He desperately needed to discuss his feelings for Yumichika with someone, but he also didn't want to admit that Shunsui had been right about him. He takes a few more sips of his drink and finally decides that the Captain had no reason to tell anyone anything he told him in confidence. He takes a deep breath and quickly downs the rest of his drink before looking at Shunsui again, "Okay, Old Man, but this stays between us."

Shunsui nods, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

"Yumichika is my best friend and we've been friends for years. We've been friends for so long that we don't even have to speak to have a conversation and I feel like I know exactly what he's thinking and feeling…or at least I used to." He looks down at the bar trying to organize his thoughts into words, "He's been acting weird lately and it makes me feel like an idiot for not automatically knowing what's wrong, but when I ask him what's up, he says it's nothing and that makes me feel worse because it's like he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering him." Ikkaku orders another drink and downs it in one gulp to calm him down enough to finish his confession, "It's as if I know what he wants to say to me because I want to say the same thing, but what if this is the one time that I'm wrong about what he's feeling and I offend him or make him uncomfortable."

Shunsui takes a few slow sips of his drink contemplating his next words, "And, what is it you want to say to him exactly?"

The third seat's cheeks turn red, but Shunsui doesn't call attention to the color, "Don't make me say it. It's embarrassing enough that I have these feelings for my best friend."

"If you can't even tell me how you feel about him then how are you ever going to tell him?" The Captain of Squad Eight gives him a knowing smirk.

Ikkaku is stunned by the Captain's words. He'd never thought about that before. One day he would have to tell Yumichika how he felt. He couldn't keep it a secret forever…he already felt like he would burst just from keeping it all to himself for this long. He finally comes out of his thoughts, "This is Yumichika…the same Yumichika I met in Rukongai, the one I train with, the one that's my best friend…he's not supposed to be anything else. This is so frustrating and weird."

"Maybe it is a bit weird, but I don't think that's the main reason why you hesitate in expressing to him how you feel. You're not afraid, I know you're not the type to be afraid." The eighth Captain gives him a curious look, "So, what's the real reason why you won't tell him?"

Ikkaku allows a small smile to come to his features at Shunsui's perceptiveness, "You know too much for your own good, Old Man."

"So, there is another reason. Well, let's hear it then before I'm too drunk to care." He lifts another drink to his lips.

"I'm actually a bit more ashamed of the truth than I am at actually having feelings for my best friend." He runs a hand over the back of his bald head not believing he is actually about to tell someone this, much less some one that he isn't even that close to, "The truth is…I don't deserve someone like him. If I hadn't met him in Rukongai, but met him in the Seireitei first, I don't think he would have given me the time of day. It sounds silly to say, but he's out of my league and I'm lucky to even have him as my friend." His face turns bright red at his own words, but he doesn't stop talking, "I know I probably sound like the nerdy teenage boy talking about the hot head cheerleader or something, but he can literally do everything. He wakes me up everyday to make sure I get to my squad duties on time, he does all of his squad duties and helps me with mine, he keeps the room spotless, he's an amazing cook, and he's smart, and he's one of the best fighters in Seireitei. Then somehow during all of these things he manages to look great doing it. Someone that beautiful and delicate looking shouldn't be able to hold his own in a battle, but he does." Ikkaku lets out a chuckle of disbelief, but Shunsui gestures for him to continue, "I'd never be able to wake up on time without him, I'm messy, I can't cook even the simplest things, and I'm not even that smart, and I'm certainly no beauty. The only thing I'm good at is fighting and when I watch him fight, I start to think that maybe I don't fight as well as I thought." Ikkaku is silent for a long time and when he finally does speak again his voice is so low that Shunsui has to lean in to hear him, "It's not so much that I don't deserve him, but he deserves someone so much better than me. He shouldn't be stuck with me as a best friend much less a…lover."

Shunsui puts his drink down and smiles, "I've heard enough. Let me tell you something else this 'old man' learned a long time ago. Perhaps, you should let the better half of your friendship decide for himself what he wants. I didn't deserve Ju either, but for some crazy reason he wanted me. He saw something in me that I didn't see and I'm sure your friend is the same way, but you'll never know if you don't say something. Don't wait until you think you might lose him. Don't wait until it's too late. If you do you'll regret it."

A look of realization comes across Ikkaku's face, "You're right. I'm being pathetic…I'm never this pathetic! I should just go and tell him how I feel and whatever his answer is I'll just have to take it like a man. Thanks, Old Man."

The Captain of Squad Eight tips his hat to the third seat, "Glad I could help."

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this conversation are you?" A worried expression is plastered to the bald man's face.

The eyebrows of the eighth Captain scrunch together in mock confusion, "What conversation?" He winks and Ikkaku smiles as he quickly leaves the bar headed to his and Yumichika's room.

"That was great, Captain Kyoraku!" He jumps when hears Rangiku's loud voice and she sits down beside him.

He lets out a tense sigh, "Are you sure I should have pushed him like that?"

"Of course, they were being so slow about it and besides, Yumichika only told me not to talk to Ikkaku. He didn't say anything about you." She smiles as she steals his drink and gulps it down.

He shakes his head, "I don't know…that sounds like a technicality to me."

"Are you drinking water or something? You shouldn't be sober enough to use a word like technicality." She lets out a soft sigh and gives Shunsui a questioning look, "Was it true?"

"Was what true?"

She blushes a little at her own question, " What you said about you and Captain Ukitake?"

"Well, yeah…why would I say it if it weren't true?" He gives her a weird look.

She sighs and he notices a perverted smile on her lips, "I can just imagine it…he woke up and told you how much he loved you and you agreed and told him the same. Then the two of you could barely make it back to your dorm room before you stripped each other and…"

His eyes widen as he finally clamps a hand over her mouth, "Stop, stop, stop! What's wrong with you? Do you make up sex scenarios for us all the time?"

He uncovers her mouth, "Not all the time…I make up things for other couples too."

Shunsui's face turns pink at this discovery, "That's weird. You might want to get some counseling for that."

She makes an offended sound, "You're so mean!"

He stands up, "I gotta go, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you in on a little secret to help you with your little fantasy things." Her eyes widen with excitement as she leans in closer to him, "Ju isn't as delicate as he lets on. He likes it a bit rough."

She lets out a squeak of delight, "What else?"

"I don't kiss and tell everything." He gives her a wink as he leaves the bar with her looking disappointed at being cut off from anymore juicy information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikkaku and Yumichika talk...finally! Sexual content warning for this chapter!

I do not own Bleach, its characters, or settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ikkaku makes it back to the room, but doesn't walk in right away. He can sense Yumichika's reiatsu and knows he's in the room, meaning Yumichika knew he was outside the door as well. He couldn't stand outside for long with out Yumichika noticing.

He takes a deep breath, "I just have to tell him. What's the worst that could happen? He's my best friend not a demon."

He finally walks in to see Yumichika on his own futon with his back to the door, reading a book. He also notices the breakfast mess had been cleaned up.

Yumichika snaps the book closed making Ikkaku flinch, but the fifth seat doesn't turn around, "I thought for sure you'd wait until I'd gone to sleep to come back so that you wouldn't have to endure anymore of my PMSing."

Ikkaku lets out a defeated sigh as he puts his zanpakuto down, "Yumi, you know I didn't mean that."

Yumichika finally turns to look at him with anger still very apparent in his violet eyes, "Then you shouldn't say things you don't mean!"

The bald man sits down on his futon and wonders how in the Soul Society he is ever going to turn this conversation into a confession, "I'm sorry, Yumi! Is that what you wanna hear? I'm sorry that the Captain asked me to do something and I'm sorry I ruined the special breakfast thing you were doing, and I'm sorry I insulted you, but I didn't know the Captain was gonna ask me to help and I didn't know about the breakfast." Ikkaku notices that some of the anger had left Yumichika's face, but not all of it was gone, "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to spend my day off training them. Don't get me wrong, I love to fight, but I rarely ever get a day off and it's even more rare that I get a day off at the same time as you. So, I wanted to stay here and do whatever I wanted, but the Captain asked me to help and I said yes. I said yes, because if I had declined you would have been his next pick. I wanted you to be able to spend your day off doing all the things you don't have time to do on a regular basis."

The anger fades from Yumichika's features, "Is that true?"

"Of course it is. I shouldn't have insulted you. I regretted it the moment I said it, but you were yelling and I didn't know what to do." He gives his best friend a pleading look, "Am I forgiven? I don't like it when we fight like this?"

A smile forms on Yumichika's face, "You're forgiven and I'm sorry for overreacting. Is your face okay?"

Ikkaku nods as he remembers how powerful the slap was even though Yumichika had been holding back, "Yeah, it's fine."

The two friends are quiet for a moment allowing the awkwardness after an apology to pass. Yumichika is the first to break the silence, "Are there any promising recruits this time around?"

"Too soon to tell, but I worked 'em really hard…not as hard a Zaraki is gonna work 'em tomorrow though." He laughs at this thought, "A few of 'em will drop out all together or move to a different squad after tomorrow." He finishes talking and watches as Yumichika goes about getting ready for bed, "So, aside from being mad at me, what did you do today?"

"Oh, just my usual things mostly, but I did go to Squad Ten to help Rangiku with something and I…well, maybe you should come feel for yourself." A puzzled look comes to Ikkaku's face, but he soon realizes what Yumichika means when the fifth seat holds his foot out.

Ikkaku laughs, "Please tell me you didn't think I was being serious about your feet needing to be filed."

Yumichika smiles and wiggles his foot around, "Feel for yourself, Ikkaku."

The third seat reaches out and strokes the now very soft foot of Yumichika, "You did…Yumi, I wasn't being serious."

"I know, but it needed to be done." He gives Ikkaku's feet a glance, "You should let me file yours. They probably need it terribly considering you never wear tabi with your sandals."

Ikkaku shakes his head, "No foot filing and no tabi. You know I hate to wear them."

Yumichika rolls his eyes at Ikkaku's stubbornness as he gets in his futon, "I'm going to bed, but if you're not ready you can leave the light on, it doesn't bother me."

"Naw, I was about to go to bed too. Someone woke me up pretty early this morning." Yumichika purses his lips, but doesn't say anything, "Yumi, do you think that I could…well, I mean if you don't want to, but…you wouldn't mind if maybe I…um…"

"What is it, Ikkaku? Your face is bright red."

Ikkaku finally says what he wants in one fast string of words, "?"

Yumichika eventually deciphers Ikkaku's question and smiles, "You know I don't mind, Ikkaku, but you've never wanted to before."

The bald man's face returns to a normal color, "Well, I just figure that you would get in my futon with me before the night is out so I just thought I'd cut the middle man."

Yumichika smiles at Ikkaku's explanation, but doesn't question him, "Whatever, I don't mind."

Yumichika moves over to allow Ikkaku room to lay beside him. Ikkaku turns the light off, strips down to his just his pants, and slides into the futon beside Yumichika. The black haired man doesn't know what's going on with his best friend, but he did enjoy the feel of Ikkaku's warmth next to him. He should tell Ikkaku how he feels, it's the perfect time now that the third seat is lying next to him and having just apologized for the morning's upsets, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything that could possibly ruin this moment.

Suddenly, Ikkaku pulls him from his thoughts, "Yumi, can I tell you something important embarrassing?"

"I thought we already had this conversation this morning, but yes, you can tell me anything you want." Yumichika wondered once again what had gotten into Ikkaku.

Ikkaku takes in a nervous breath and realized that this is what being nervous felt like, "I noticed."

Yumichika's eyebrows come together in confusion, "Noticed what, Ikkaku?"

"I noticed all the things you did to get my attention, but I didn't realize that's what you were doing at the time." He swallows the lump in his throat loudly as Yumichika sits up to try and get a better look at Ikkaku's face in the dark room.

"Ikkaku, are you talking about…" Before the fifth seat can finish his question Ikkaku sits up and places his index finger over Yumichika's lips.

"Shhh, I have to say this. Please, don't stop me." Yumichika nods and Ikkaku takes his finger away from his friend's warm lips." I noticed when you wore those contacts. I didn't say anything because I hated them, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Then when you wore your feathers on the opposite side I thought that maybe you made a mistake and didn't have time to fix them. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you."

Ikkaku stops talking when he notices the tears threatening to fall onto Yumichika's beautiful face, but the fifth seat grabs Ikkaku's hands in his and smiles, "Keep talking, Ikkaku."

The bald man nods, "Those things were just small things and I didn't think much about them, but the day you disappeared for so long, I thought for sure you were with someone and you didn't want me to know about it. I thought that this person must be the reason why you'd done all those changes. When you came in I didn't ask where you'd been because it wasn't my business, but I did find myself extremely jealous of whoever it was that got to spend so much time with you." Ikkaku stops his story again to gather his thoughts, but Yumichika squeezes his hands encouraging him to continue, "One day, I realized you weren't seeing someone, you were trying to get me to notice you…really notice you. You wore those contacts because you wanted me to say that you're beautiful no matter what color your eyes are, but I want to look into your eyes. You wore your feathers on the opposite side because you wanted me to say that it doesn't matter what side you wear those ridiculous feathers on because you look perfect with or without them. When you finally came home that day, you wanted me to tell you how worried I was and that I missed you and hated eating lunch alone." Yumichika smiles making Ikkaku smile too, "I noticed, I just didn't notice at the right time."

The tears finally slide down Yumichika's face and Ikkaku realizes that this is the first time his best friend had cried in front of him, but the black haired man doesn't let go of Ikkaku's hands to wipe them away, "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

The third seat's face turns pink in the darkness as he answers Yumichika's question, "Because, you could have anyone you wanted and I didn't think the person you would want would ever be me."

Yumichika's eyes widen in shock at this statement, "How could you think that? How could you possibly think that I'd want anyone but you?"

"Because, I'm not beautiful or smart and you deserve someone with at least one of those qualities." Ikkaku looks down at the futon to avoid having to look at Yumichika.

Yumichika quickly makes Ikkaku raise his eyes again due to the fifth seat's giggling, "You're such an idiot, Ikkaku." Yumichika notices the surprised look on Ikkaku's face and laughs harder.

"Yumi, what's so funny?"

The giggling shinigami finally gets himself under control to answer Ikkaku, "If you're smart enough to become a Soul Reaper and become as successful as you are and smart enough to become friends with me then you're smart enough in my book." Yumichika's expression softens and he gives Ikkaku an honest smile, "And, you're more beautiful than you could ever know. I see you in ways that you could never see yourself. You can't see how adorable you look when you're sleeping and you can't see how powerful yet elegant you look when you're fighting and when you take your clothes off you just see yourself naked, but I see all your scars. It makes me feel important to know that I can point to any one of those scars and know how it got there."

"But, scars aren't beautiful…they're just how they sound. They just scar something that used to be unblemished." He looks into Yumichika's violet eyes waiting for him to speak again.

Yumichika shakes his head in disagreement, "You're wrong, Ikkaku. Scars tell a story and a story is a form of art and art is very beautiful."

Ikkaku smiles at Yumichika's interpretation, "I love you so much and I don't want to be with anyone else ever."

Yumichika nods as he leans in close enough to Ikkaku to make their lips almost touch, "I love you too."

Ikkaku closes the gap and presses his lips roughly against the warm, smooth lips of Yumichika. This makes the smaller man let go of Ikkaku's hands and wrap his own hands around the third seat's neck. As the kiss continues, Yumichika realizes that this kiss feels very different from the drunken ones he and Ikkaku had shared several times before, this kiss was meant to show how much Ikkaku loved him. He feels Ikkaku's hands in his hair and he moans allowing the bald man's tongue to enter his hot mouth. Their tongues explore the other's mouth trying to taste as much of each other as they possibly can. Yumichika would have loved for the kiss to go on a little longer, but Ikkaku pulls his lips away to breathe and pulls Yumichika into his arms in a tight hug.

Yumichika closes his eyes, but suddenly opens them again when he feels how aroused the kissing had gotten his friend, "Um, Ikkaku, is that what I think it is?"

"Well, you're a great kisser and you smell good…so, yeah…it is what you think it is."

Yumichika allows an evil smirk to come to his lips as he brings them close to Ikkaku's ear, "That's good, because I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name." He flicks his tongue out to lick the shell of Ikkaku's ear.

Yumichika's tongue combined with his words make Ikkaku's erection even harder. The bald man quickly releases the hug and smashes his lips hungrily against the equally as hard fifth seat's lips. Yumichika's pulse quickens as he feels those lips travel down his jaw and down to his neck. He takes in a shuddering breath as Ikkaku nibbles and licks at his throat.

Suddenly, Ikkaku lets out a loud groan as he feels Yumichika's hand plunge into his pants, wrapping his slender fingers around the hard flesh of his throbbing cock and begin sliding his hand up and down the shaft, "You like that, Ikkaku?"

Yumichika's question is met with the feel of teeth sinking into his neck, but he doesn't stop pumping his best friend's cock. As he continues the hand job with one hand, the other hand manages to get Ikkaku's pants off rendering the bald man completely naked. Yumichika smiles at his handy work (no pun intended) as well as at the sounds coming from Ikkaku's mouth.

Those sounds made him harder than he'd ever want to admit, but he was going to ignore his own erection for the time being and show Ikkaku that he was great at more than just kissing. He lets go of Ikkaku's hard on, but before the third seat can complain, he lowers his mouth around the swollen tip of said third seat's cock. He rolls his tongue around the head tasting the drops that have already formed causing Ikkaku to moan out a breathless 'yes'. Yumichika takes more of Ikkaku's length into his mouth and slides his tongue against the underside on his way back up. Ikkaku places his hands in Yumichika's hair and thrusts into his mouth causing the fifth seat to graze him a little with his teeth and give him a warning glare. Ikkaku casts Yumichika an apologetic look and the fifth seat continues bobbing his head, taking in all of the bald man's length. Every so often, Yumichika slides his mouth back up to tease the tip with his tongue before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth again.

Ikkaku closes his eyes as his fingers tighten in his best friend's soft black hair, "Oh, fuck…Yumi, I…(gasp) I can't hold…it much (sigh) longer!"

The dark haired man smiles around Ikkaku as he speeds up his movements. Yumichika hears an urgent growl erupt from Ikkaku's throat at the same time as his best friend erupts down his throat. Yumichika pulls his mouth away making sure to swallow it all so as not to make a mess (or at least as small of a mess as possible). He licks his lips and the corners of his mouth as Ikkaku watches him.

"That was a lot better than last time." Ikkaku smiles at Yumichika waiting for the fifth seat's response to the mentioning of their first sexual encounter many years ago.

Yumichika gives him an appalled look, "We said we'd never talk about that."

Ikkaku nods, "I know, but I couldn't help myself."

"Well, I should hope you have gotten better at your part as well." He gives Ikkaku a perverted smirk.

The bald man notices that his best friend is still completely clothed, "Oh, I have, but unless you get out of those clothes you'll never know."

The fifth seat puts on the best innocent expression he can manage, "Why don't you help me get them off…I seem to have forgotten how."

"You pull the innocent look off well, but I know better." He places his fingers under the hem of Yumichika's shirt and pulls it up over his friend's head. He throws the shirt across the room as he admires the skin of his best friend's chest and abs.

Yumichika brings him out of his daze with a whimpered request, "Hurry, Ikkaku, I'm so hot."

As much as Ikkaku wanted to run his hands all over Yumichika's bare chest, he wanted to have his friend completely naked even more. The third seat pushes Yumichika onto his back on the futon and impatiently tugs the pants from the fifth seat's body noticing his friend wasn't wearing anything underneath. He also noticed that Yumichika wasn't lying when he'd stated how hot he was.

The third seat brings his lips to Yumichika's neck once more and works his way down the writhing man's body, nibbling and sucking leaving raised red marks on every place his lips had touched Yumichika. When Ikkaku makes it down to the fifth seat's cock, he lightly brushes it with his fingertips, but ignores it for the most part. He hears a pleading sigh from Yumichika, but Ikkaku had other plans as he places his hands under the black haired man's ass and lifts Yumichika's lower body up off the futon. Yumichika shivers from anticipation of what he knows is coming. Ikkaku lowers his head and circles his tongue around his best friend's entrance causing Yumichika to grip the sheets underneath him.

"Please, more, Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku does as he's told and runs his tongue around his friend's quivering entrance a few more times before plunging his tongue into the tight opening. Yumichika lets out a loud moan and tries to push himself up to get more of Ikkaku's tongue inside of him. The fifth seat's eyes clamp shut as he feels Ikkaku's tongue probing deeper inside him. Ikkaku could feel his cock coming back to life with each moan or gasp he caused Yumichika to make.

Yumichika can feel the pre cum trickle down his shaft and knows he's close, but he doesn't want to cum…not like this, "I can't…take it anymore! I- (sigh) I need…I need your cock inside me!"

After hearing those words, Ikkaku's erection is as hard as it will ever be and he pulls his mouth away with a wet sound as he lays Yumichika's bottom half back down on the futon, "What have you got…for lube, I mean?"

As Yumichika lies there thinking about what Ikkaku had asked, he realizes he hadn't thought about that part. Suddenly, Ikkaku holds up a small bottle, "What about this?"

Yumichika's eyes widen in horror, "That is my cuticle oil!"

Ikkaku looks at the bottle and then back at Yumichika's shocked face, "So?"

"It's expensive."

Ikkaku almost laughs at Yumichika's mixed expression of lust and horror at the thought of using this expensive oil, "I'll buy you some more…unless you wanna go dry."

Yumichika remembers how long its been since he had sex and knows just how big Ikkaku is and decides he'd rather not go un-lubed, "Fine, hand that over."

"But…" Before Ikkaku can argue, Yumichika snatches the bottle from his hands, "What are you doing?"

The fifth seat opens the bottle and pours some of its content onto his fingers, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But, I thought I was supposed to do that?" Ikkaku watches as Yumichika lays back down and spreads his legs open.

"That's usually how it goes, but you will take entirely too long." To Ikkaku's surprise Yumichika actually inserts his index finger into himself, "I'll let you…do it next time."

He moves the finger in and out and eventually adds a second finger as Ikkaku looks on in shock at what his friend is doing to himself.

"That is so hot, Yumi…I can't wait to be inside you."

With his free hand, Yumichika throws the oil at Ikkaku, "Then get ready…I'm almost done."

Ikkaku grabs the bottle and quickly lubes himself up as Yumichika removes his fingers and crawls across the futon to Ikkaku. He gives the bald man a quick kiss before shoving him onto his back.

Ikkaku looks up at him in confusion, "I thought you were bottoming?"

He gives Ikkaku a mischievous smirk, "Oh, I am, but I like to be on top. I wouldn't want you to smash my hair down into the pillow would I?

Yumichika climbs on top of Ikkaku and places his hands on the bald man's chest as he straddles Ikkaku's hips and slowly lowers himself down around his best friend's very large cock, "Oh, Ikkaku, you're so…big."

Ikkaku bites his bottom lip as Yumichika continues to slide down his cock, "It's just because…you're…ah!…so fucking tight."

Yumichika lets out a satisfied sound as he fully sheathes Ikkaku's shaft inside his body. He remains still as he tries to even his breathing, but eventually he begins to grind against the bald man underneath him. Ikkaku grips Yumichika's hips that are now slippery with sweat as the dark haired man lifts himself up and slams back down trying to have Ikkaku as deep inside of him as possible.

"I-Ikkaku? Say something (gasp)…dirty to me!"

Ikkaku closes his eyes as he begins thrusting his hips upward to meet Yumichika's downward slams, "L-like…what?"

"Call me…call me a…dirty bitch." He begins rotating his hips against Ikkaku's thrusts, "It…(moan)…helps me…get off."

Ikkaku doesn't argue as he helps guide Yumichika up and down his aching shaft, "You're such a…dirty bitch!"

Yumichika speeds up his pace when he hears Ikkaku's words, "How…dirty?"

Ikkaku smiles as this side of his friend that he didn't know existed, "You're so dirty…you're the dirtiest bitch I know…you're just a…(gasp) a filthy…slut!"

Yumichika closes his eyes as he grinds harder against Ikkaku, "Yes, say it…again!"

Ikkaku reaches up and begins stroking Yumichika's pulsing erection causing the said 'dirty bitch' to cry out in pleasure, "You're a…dirty, dirty whore…but…oh, fuck!…you're tighter than…oh!…than the purest virgin!"

He hears Yumichika whimper and feels the walls of his friend's entrance begin to contract around him, "Fuck, Yumi! You really…know how to…ride a dick!"

Yumichika finally lets out a loud groan as he clenches around Ikkaku's throbbing cock and he spills his orgasm all over Ikkaku's hand and chest.

As the third seat feels Yumichika's tight heat contract around his sensitive erection a desperate moan escapes his mouth, "I'm about to…can I…?"

Yumichika nods, "Yes, cum inside me!"

With Yumichika's permission, Ikkaku thrusts up one more time and shoots his seed deep inside the beautiful man above him. Yumichika collapses on top of Ikkaku as he feels his best friend's warmth flow inside him. Ikkaku wraps his arms around Yumichika's thin body as they lay quietly catching their breath.

Ikkaku breaks the silence with am amused tone in his voice, "I never would have guessed that you liked to be talked down to during sex."

Yumichika lets out a soft laugh, "I like to be spanked too, but I couldn't do all my favorites in one round."

He squeezes Yumichika a little tighter, "You're such a freak."

"And, you love it…don't lie." He sits up to look at Ikkaku's face.

An evil grin spreads across Ikkaku's features, "Yeah, I do."

Yumichika rolls off of Ikkaku to lie beside him on the futon and lets out a content sigh, "How was my performance?"

The bald man gives him an astonished look, "Are you kidding? That was amazingly hot fucking sex."

"Of course it was…I saw your oh so cute 'O' face." He sits up and notices the blush on Ikkaku's cheeks.

Ikkaku tries to ignore this statement as he sits up as well, "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we take a shower and move to your futon because this one is…well, far too stained with…us." Yumichika stands up and holds out his hand to Ikkaku who takes it and stands up too, but instead of letting go of Yumichika's hand, he intertwines their fingers as they walk to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's happy except maybe Captain Zaraki.

I do not own Bleach, its characters, or settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Ikkaku wakes up before Yumichika for the first time since they became friends. He looks at his best friend in awe of how beautiful he looked even this early in the morning. He moves a piece of black hair behind Yumichika's ear and smiles at how well things had gone with his confession. He felt like an idiot now because it had taken him so long to confess his true feelings.

He rubs Yumichika's arm gently as he tries to wake him, "Yumichika, wake up."

Being a light sleeper, it doesn't take much to awaken the fifth seat. He opens his eyes to see Ikkaku staring at him. He immediately dives under the cover, "Ikkaku, what are you doing awake?"

"What are you doing still asleep? Did I wear you out last night?" Ikkaku tries to pull the cover off Yumichika's head, but the fifth seat refuses to relinquish his hold on it.

"You aren't supposed to be awake and you most definitely are not supposed to see me when I first wake up."

Ikkaku laughs at his friend's vanity, "Why not? You look just as beautiful as always."

He feels Yumichika slide farther under the cover, "Flattery will get you everywhere, but in this case you're just lying."

"And, why would I do that? Come on, Yumi. You get to see me everyday when I first wake up…for once, let me see you." He feels Yumichika's fingers loosen on the cover and Ikkaku pulls it away from his face to uncover a pouting Yumichika.

"Are you happy now, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku responds by pressing his lips tenderly to Yumichika's pouting ones. Ikkaku increases the pressure making the smaller man open his mouth to allow Ikkaku's tongue entrance. They kiss a little longer, but Yumichika eventually pulls away.

Ikkaku gives him a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that we have to meet up with the squad soon and we don't have time." He attempts to remove himself from Ikkaku's grips, but the third seat refuses to let him go.

"You have to meet up with the squad, but because I worked yesterday, the Captain gave me today off." He tries to pull Yumichika into another kiss, but the fifth seat puts his hands on Ikkaku's chest to stop him.

Yumichika gives Ikkaku a patronizing look, "That's great for you, but I still have to get ready and meet with the squad because I don't have the day off."

"Or you could be a little late and tell the Captain you were assisting third seat Madarame with some important business." A devious smirk comes to his lips.

Yumichika gives Ikkaku a serious look, "And, what business should I tell the Captain I was assisting you with?"

A frown appears on Ikkaku's face, "Come on, Yumi! He's gonna be training the new recruits all day. He's not gonna notice if you're a little bit late…please, Yumi. Just one time?"

Yumichika sighs as he finally gives in, "Okay, but just one time and then I have to go."

"Great! Let's take a shower." He grabs Yumichika's hand and begins pulling him toward the bathroom.

"But, we just took a shower last night."

Ikkaku continues leading Yumichika to the bathroom, "Yeah, but that's all we did. We didn't have any fun in there and this way you won't have to wash yourself off afterwards."

Yumichika doesn't argue with this logic and eventually finds himself in the shower with Ikkaku. The fifth seat is quickly pushed against the shower wall and kissed until he can't breathe as Ikkaku's hand finds its way to his already hard cock and begins stroking it firmly.

Yumichika moans causing Ikkaku to release the kiss, "S-slow down, Ikkaku."

"I thought you didn't want to be late for squad duty?" He places his mouth around one of Yumichika's nipples and caresses it with his tongue as he continues stroking the fifth seat's cock.

For a moment, the dark haired man forgets his words as Ikkaku pleasures him, "Fuck squad duty!"

Ikkaku takes his mouth away from Yumichika's nipple, but keeps his hand where it is, "What? Are you being defiant?" Yumichika nods and Ikkaku smiles, "You know what happens to defiant boys don't you?"

"N-no, I don't…why don't you (gasp) enlighten me?" He loves the fact that Ikkaku is playing along with one of his fetishes.

"Defiant boys get a spanking." He feels his best friend's cock twitch at his words. He lets go of Yumichika's cock and turns him around so that his ass is facing Ikkaku.

Yumichika places his hands on the shower wall with a smile plastered to his face, "Oh, please…anything, but that."

"There's no use in pleading now." He takes a look at Yumichika's perfect ass right before he pulls his arm back and slaps Yumichika's ass hard.

Yumichika moans, "I'll never be defiant again!"

"That's what they all say!" He brings his hand back and spanks Yumichika again.

"I've learned my lesson!" Yumichika can feel his ass and his cock throbbing from all the excitement.

"Oh, you think you've learned your lesson…well, the real lesson starts now." He places his hands on the fifth seat's hips and buries his length in Yumichika's tight ass making the smaller man cry out with a blissful sound. Ikkaku lets out a groan as well, "Oh, Yumi, you feel so good!"

"I thought you were teaching me a lesson?" At Yumichika's words, Ikkaku grips his hips tighter and begins slamming into him.

Seeing as how the two seated officers were having so much fun in the shower, they don't hear the door to their room open as Captain Zaraki and of course Yachiru walk in.

Zaraki looks around the room and when he doesn't see either of them he assumes they must be in the bathroom, "It's not like Ayasegawa to be late. I wonder what's taking him so long? I need him to help me train those new pansies."

Yachiru hears the shower running and makes an assumption, "Maybe, he's having another naked party with Pachinko Head."

Zaraki gives her a disgusted look, but before he can say anything they hear Yumichika's voice from the shower, "I-I'm…cumming!"

Zaraki's eyes widen as he heads for the door to leave, "Let's go, Yachiru."

She gives him a confused look, "But, why? He says he's coming."

"Right, which means we don't have to wait on him." He quickly leaves the room making sure Yachiru doesn't hear anymore.

When Yumichika finally makes it to squad duty, he approaches Captain Zaraki to explain his lateness, "I apologize for my lateness, Captain Zaraki, I…"

Zaraki holds his hand up to stop Yumichika's explanation, "I don't need an explanation."

"But, I'm two hours late. I thought that…"

Zaraki's face turns red, "I said I didn't need an explanation! Just don't let it happen again." Yumichika has a confused expression on his face causing the Captain to become impatient, "Get to work…do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, of course not, Captain." Yumichika walks away as Yachiru bounces onto Zaraki's shoulder.

Zaraki shakes his head in disbelief as he watches Yumichika walk away, "My squad is full of perverts."

Yachiru gives him a curious glance, "Kenny, what's a pervert?"

He looks at her with a serious expression on his face, "Someone you should stay away from."

"Does that mean I can't play with Cue Ball and Feathers anymore?" A frown appears on her young face.

"No, you can still play with them. They're only perverts with each other."

A big smile spreads across her face at knowing her two favorite playmates aren't off limits.

The End.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Started: 2/1/2012

Finished: 2/15/2012


End file.
